


Happy Cybertronian

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Small AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentient sex toys, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Pharma thinks First Aid needs to relax. This is not how to get him to relax.





	Happy Cybertronian

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written as part of a TF Speedwriting fill, but I never got around to posting it to the comm. The prompt was to choose 3 AUs and then write scenes for your favorite pairing. I did 3 for FIrst Aid/Mirage and another 3 for Prowl/Jazz.

“What is this doing here?” First Aid sighed and set down his armful of paperwork on the table next to a large box that someone had left behind. Then he picked up the box, prepared to shove it in a cupboard and out of the way, when he saw his name on the top. “Why would anyone leave something for me in the break room? I have an office.”

No one answered him, and the medic sighed again. Knowing his luck, Pharma was playing some kind of prank on him and the box would be full of dead scraplets or something. The older medic seemed to think that sort of thing was hilarious recently. (Privately, First Aid thought he needed therapy.)

“I suppose it’s best to get it over with.” He set the box back down and pulled gently to free the lid. The cover pulled away slowly, revealing a pile of purple wrapping tissue and a second box nestled in the center. Scrawled on the top, in Pharma’s glyph work, was a note.

_You need to unwind more than Ratchet. This should help. You’ll thank me in the morning._

“Oh, I doubt that very much.” First Aid lifted the second box from the wrapping tissue and opened it with equal care.

Resting in a bed of shaped foam was a very, very small mech. He was a brilliant sapphire blue with white accents and he appeared to be in stasis, though he had a sparkbeat and an EM field that showed up as healthy on First Aid’s medical scanner.

“What kind of gift is this? Who gives someone else a _living being_?”

The small mech in the box chose that moment to blink his optics online and look up at him with a coy smile. “Hello, master. I am unit M1-G3, though my old master called me Mirage. He says I am to serve you in any way you request.”

“...serve me? I don’t want a slave!”

“Oh no, master! I am not a slave!” The tiny mech sat up and then stood, with his arms stretched out to his sides so that First Aid could see him more clearly. “I am a Happy Cybertronian model M1 interface aid. The best of the line, if I do say so myself.”

“That… that isn’t really any better.” First Aid dropped heavily into the chair at the table and covered his face. Why Pharma had thought an interface toy was appropriate was beyond him, but a living toy was even worse. Happy Cybertronian models might be drones, but they were very well programmed drones and he was not ready for the presence of one in his life.

“May I please service you, master? I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

“Not now, Mirage.” The medic sighed deeply. “I’m at work. Maybe after we go home.”

He couldn’t very well return the thing, after all. And at least if Mirage stayed with him, he knew Pharma wouldn’t re-gift him to another unlucky coworker.

“May I have a small amount of fuel then, master? I have been in stasis for a long time.”

First aid sighed again. At least someone so small wouldn’t really put much of a dent in his personal energon allocation.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
